mariofandomcom-20200222-history
Creeper
Creepers are gelatinous ghosts that appear in Luigi's Mansion: Dark Moon. Like Sneakers, they are first seen in the Haunted Towers and appear in every other mansion afterwards. They have infinite HP; pulling them won't do anything. They must be captured via Power Surge. Appearance Creepers are shapeless purple goo ghosts. They appear as large purple puddles and wait for Luigi to get close. When he does, they spring up revealing a circle-shaped body with a stem. If Luigi walks on one, they will go hill-shaped, trap Luigi inside them and shake around. They also appear in mini and large boss variants with different appearances (the latter only in the ScareScraper). Battle Creepers stay on the ground (or the ceiling) as purple puddles waiting for Luigi to get close. When Luigi gets close, they spring up (or drop down off the ceiling), revealing themselves. In this state, Luigi must flash them with the Strobulb and then charge any level Power Surge and use it to capture the Creeper. They trap Luigi in their bodies if the Creeper in question is on him, dealing damage until he breaks free (by spamming the buttons). The damage is increased if you are not spamming the buttons. Once he breaks out, they divide into two mini Creepers which can be captured simply with a Strobulb flash and not even 1 second of Poltergust pulling (or disappear if summoned by a boss Creeper variant). In this state, however, they can chase Luigi and grab on to his legs instead of his whole body and do less (yet still continuous) damage. Luigi must break out when this happens. Once he does, the mini Creeper breaks and disappears. If left alone after being revealed (whatever the form), the Creeper will turn back into a puddle. 'Tips' The easiest and safest ways to capture a Creeper are by using the Poltergust 5000 or the Dark-Light Device. Once Luigi tries sucking up a Creeper puddle or shining the Darklight on it, it will spring up after a few seconds where Luigi can Strobulb and proceed to capture the Creeper into the Poltergust 5000. Luigi needs to charge a Power Surge (minimum level 1) in order to capture Creepers. No Power Surges are required to capture mini Creepers but they can chase you so keep that in mind. Ghost Container Description These gooey ghosts just love to cuddle, and they'll never want to let you go. But after the Dark Moon broke apart, they forgot about the cuddling part. Watch out for them on floors and ceilings! Forms and Variants 'Forms:' *Puddle *Creeper *Trapping Creeper *Mini Creeper 'Variants:' 'ScareScraper exclusive:' *Primordial Goo Primordial Goo Variants: *Tether Jacket *Violet *Scareambles *Jack-goo-lantern *Blobberfly *Pondguin *Goolf *Leoprank Names in other languages Trivia *Creepers, Gold Greenies, and Strong Hiders are the only ghosts not introduced through a cutscene, and also all three don't seem to interest Professor E. Gadd as much as the other ghosts. *Creepers are the only common ghost to lack a Strong form. *In ScareScraper, if a normal Creeper is summoned by a boss Creeper attacks, and Luigi frees himself from it, it will disappear instead of breaking into smaller ones. *Creepers have a resemblance to Bogmire from Luigi's Mansion, both of them being purple goo-like ghosts. *In ScareScraper, Creepers make more different sound effects than in the Dark Moon Quest. *It could be debated as to whether or not Creepers are ghosts or a liquid entity due to their liquid properties. de:Kriecher fr:Podekoll Category:Enemies in Luigi's Mansion: Dark Moon Category:Undead Category:Ghosts Category:Enemies